koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Treasures
Sacred Treasures (神器, Jingi) are artifacts of varying origin that allow the player to perform magic commands in Warriors Orochi 4. Replacing the Type Action mechanic from previous titles, these commands are divided into three power tiers known as God Spells (神術, Shinjutsu). *'Normal Magic' - Basic magical attack. Hold R1 and press to activate. Consumes a small portion of the player's magic gauge. *'Charge Magic' - Advanced magical attack. Hold R1 and press to activate. Fully consumes the player's magic gauge. *'Unique Magic' - Powerful magical attack unique to each character. Hold R1 and press to activate. Consumes the player's magic and Musou gauges. For characters with deification forms, Sacred Treasures become part of their enhanced moveset. For Zeus, Athena, Perseus, Ares, and Odin, their personal weapons double as Sacred Treasures which give them unique God Spells from the rest of the cast. All God Spells when activated, provide brief invincibility frames for their animations. List Caduceus The Caduceus, AKA the Kerykeion (ケーリュケイオン, Kēryukeion) is the staff of the Greek god Hermes with two serpents circling around it, meaning "Herald's Staff"; often known as a symbol of medicine. ;Normal Magic Releases several electric spheres that travel down in an arc, bursting into lightning bolts upon hitting the ground. ;Charge Magic The user warps Caduceus to a specific location and causes it to emit a beam of golden light that triggers an explosive force. α Caduceus ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Xiahou Yuan - *Xun Yu - *Zhao Yun - Zhao Yun creates a golden magic circle in which he hurls Caduceus at, creating jets of blue flames that drag affected foes away. His deification form calls upon the power of the sun to release volatile beams of light to scatter surrounding enemies. *Liu Bei - Using Caduceus to empower his swords with water-like energy, Liu Bei launches a series of quick slashes that send out violent splashing beam waves towards the opponent, with the final strike emitting a much larger wave. *Zhang Jiao - Upon gaining enlightenment, Zhang Jiao conjures a massive ray of energy that slowly dissipates, leaving behind a grounded explosion in its wake. *Zuo Ci - Conjures a tornado that continuously shreds enemies in mid-air, then summons two phantom serpents to rise upward. *Hideyoshi Toyotomi - Hideyoshi momentarily stuns surrounding opponents by calling upon Caduceus, then strikes them down with gold coins popping out with each swing. More coins erupt as Hideyoshi lets out a burst of energy while doing a somersault. *Ieyasu Tokugawa - After combining his weapon with Caduceus, Ieyasu fires an explosive cannonball that travels in a wide arc. *Takakage Kobayakawa - Conjures a large watery cyclone to devastate surrounding enemies. *Koshōshō - Koshōshō uses Caduceus to perform a spinning pole dance that generates a petal whirlwind around the area. *Naomasa Ii - Naomasa sends enemies flying by throwing Caduceus like a javelin. The Sacred Treasure converts into five different colored lights which detonate like smoke bombs, flinging affected targets further away. Trident The Trident (トライデント, Toraidento) is a three-pronged spear that is the famed signature weapon of the Greek/Roman sea god, Poseidon/Neptune, and derived from the French word for "Three Teeth". ;Normal Magic Conjures a tidal wave to ride on, damaging enemies within the user's path. ;Charge Magic Attacks surrounding foes with multiple geysers that turn into rings of water following the user momentarily. α Trident ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Xiahou Dun - *Cao Pi - Creates multiple ice glaciers by twirling the Trident in a figure eight motion repeatedly, ending the assault with a shattering thrust. When Cao Pi is in his deification form, he summons a massive tidal wave to wash surrounding foes away from him. *Zhenji - Zhenji causes several ice bergs to materialize in front of her, then causes to break into fragments with a single heel stomp. *Huang Gai - *Zhu Ran - *Guan Yu - While twirling the Trident in an overhead fashion, Guan Yu manipulates the Sacred Treasure's power to create a watery dragon that accompanies his every turn. He ends the spinning manuever with a rising slash from both sides before hitting the ground and causing the dragon to follow suit. *Guan Ping - *Xingcai - Xingcai covers herself in an aquatic barrier and thrusts forward to conjure a massive geyser from the ground. *Wen Yang - *Keiji Maeda - Launches a series of hard strikes that cause geysers to come out from the ground. Keiji ends the barrage with a powerful whirlwind that briefly juggles targets before knocking them away. *Tadakatsu Honda - Tadakatsu stuns enemies with a powerful war cry before striking them down from the air with the Trident in hand. The impact creates ice glaciers that shatter around the vicinity. *Kai - After stabbing the Trident into the ground, Kai strikes it to release several jets of water in multiple directions. Brísingamen The Brísingamen (ブリージンガメン, Burījingamen) is a torc-styled necklace of the Norse goddess Freyja, meaning "Gleaming Torc". ;Normal Magic Releases a fiery wave that sets surrounding enemies on fire. ;Charge Magic Floats a bit in midair while cupping palms together, charging up a beam of light that is fired from both palms afterwards. Can be aimed at the desired trajectory while firing. Hagalaz ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Guo Jia - *Sun Jian - *Sun Ce - *Sun Quan - *Zhuge Liang - *Pang Tong - *Guan Yinping - Guan Yinping entraps surrounding foes within a flaming tornado that she knocks a few paces back. The tornado continues to juggle its victims momentarily before exploding. When Guan Yinping is in her deification form, she instead uses Brísingamen as a stage to dance on while surrounded by colorful show lights, creating a surge of flames to engulf the area around her. *Sima Zhao - *Diaochan - Diaochan performs a crouching dance that engulfs foes within a fire tornado. As she dances, several butterflies made of fire come floating forward in different directions. *Kanetsugu Naoe - Repeatedly strikes nearby foes with flames before launching a burning projectile bearing the hanzi/kanji symbol for "flame" (炎). *Toyohisa Shimazu - Toyohisa hurls Brísingamen a short distance away, causing it to spin and juggle foes within a circle of flames. He then strikes the affected target with an overhead swing, producing a fissure trail that sends foes flying from its path. Gleipnir The Gleipnir (グレイプニル, Gureipuniru) is a Norse whip meaning "The Open One" made out of six "impossible objects" utilized by the dwarfs as ingredients, and was used to bind the Norse wolf, Fenrir. ;Normal Magic Ensnares nearby foes with Gleipnir, briefly juggling them into the air. ;Charge Magic Jumps high into the air and launches multiple lash marks aimed at the user's specified target. The assault ends with a more explosive lash summoned via magic circle. Is Gleipnir ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Cao Ren - *Ding Feng - *Lianshi - Lianshi unleashes a series of large lash marks, then presses her palm forward to make them move towards opponents. *Lu Su - *Ma Dai - Ma Dai places Gleipnir on the ground and has it trap surrounding foes within a sphere of black and white ink strokes. He then grabs his brush and bats the sphere a few paces away for good measure. *Guan Suo - *Xu Shu - *Sima Shi - *Yukimura Sanada - Yukimura creates a ring of fire that sucks enemies in before knocking them back with a powerful thrust forward. His deification form has Gleipnir merge with his right arm, enabling him to launch a hook punch that leaves behind large lash marks that burn surrounding foes. *Oichi - Spins Gleipnir around like a lasso to produce a petal whirlwind that ejects surrounding foes away from Oichi. *Shingen Takeda - Shingen uses Gleipnir to spring himself towards a target and lands a punch powerful enough to instantly scatter surrounding foes. *Nō - Nō spins at high speed while clawing surrounding foes in a figure eight motion. As she twirls around, thin spears start jutting out of the ground and protrude to different directions once Nō stops spinning. *Hisahide Matsunaga - Telekinetically lifts opponents to the air and encases them in a descending web trap that steadily detonates upon landing. Totsuka-no-Tsurugi The Totsuka-no-Tsurugi (十束剣, lit. Sword-of-Ten Bundles), also known as the Sword-of-Ten Fists (十拳剣), a common term for any divine Japanese sword of its kind that was handled between various Shintō gods. ;Normal Magic Sends out a wide wave of energy along with two clones following suit. ;Charge Magic Causes ten copies of Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to rain down on a specified target before engulfing the area with a massive version of said sword. Futsu-no-Tsurugi ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Nobunaga Oda - After imbuing the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi with dark power, Nobunaga launches a circular slash that drains away large portions of his targets' life force, adding them to his own health. In his deification form, he thrusts the Sacred Treasure unto the ground, causing darkness to come flooding out. *Mitsuhide Akechi - Mitsuhide summons shadow effigies of Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to encircle around him before rising up to the air. As he performs a single diagonal slash, the effigies come raining down and burst into sparks of light upon impact. *Yoshitsune Minamoto - Yoshitsune performs several angular slashes that leave behind green flames. He follows it up with an upward slicing motion in mid-air before diving to the ground to produce a powerful shockwave. *Orochi - Orochi stabs the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to the ground, causing darkness to erupt and suck in surrounding enemies within a dark sphere. After a few moments, the sphere explodes and sends its victims high up into the air. *Himiko - Enhanced by the power of the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, Himiko directs her four dogū to fire lasers that converge into one explosive sphere of light. *Benkei - Benkei uses his gauntlet to catapult the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi into the air, knocking nearby enemies off their feet. The sword then dives to the ground, emitting a violent shockwave that sends any remaining foe flying. *Shuten Dōji - After releasing an energy wave to stun foes, Shuten Dōji spits his drink at the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi to empower it with frigid energy. He then swings it at the ground to release an icy geyser. *Susano'o - Susano'o conjures a large sphere of mystical energy before unleashing an earth-shattering cross slash using his Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi and the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. *Seimei Abe - Seimei emits a burst of light that stuns his opponents, then summons clones of himself to help him create a surge of energy rushing from the ground for further damage. *Yinglong - Releases a surge of light unto the earth, causing it to pulsate violently and sweeping enemies off their feet. Nectar Nectar (ネクタル, Nekutaru) is a sacred chalice that houses the power of the goddess Aphrodite. The magical elixir contained within it can perform numerous miracles. ;Normal Magic Releases a blue ball of light that suck in nearby foes, leaving them susceptible to regular attacks. ;Charge Magic Locks unto enemies surrounding the user and launches light projectiles that send them flying. Vita - Nectar ;Normal Magic Morphs multiple clones of the wielder from Vita - Nectar's elixir. The three doppelgangers will persist for a time, attacking and prioritizing nearby enemy officers before concluding their services with an explosion. ;Charge Magic Pour liquid into the ground to drown nearby enemies in a tumulting pool. ;Unique Magic *Zhang He - *Cai Wenji - Cai Wenji spins clockwise while pouring the Nectar's contents around her, then strums her harp to make the liquid produce glacial spikes that greatly spread out. *Daqiao - Daqiao performs an elegant spin while holding the Nectar forward, causing it to emit powerful whirlwinds that move in a floral pattern. *Zhang Fei - A variation of his C1-EX where Zhang Fei gulps down the Nectar to further enhance his strength, enabling him to let out a war cry that instantly knocks nearby enemies back. The move provides him with a temporary boost in attack power akin to the buff given by his aforementioned C1-EX. *Deng Ai - Holds the nectar in his hand akin to a cannon, and fires a blue beam out of it. *Guo Huai - *Zhurong - Zhurong drinks the Nectar and uses its powers to spew flames that generate an explosion in front of her. *Okuni - Okuni spins her umbrella vertically while balancing the Nectar on top of it, creating a ferocious petal whirlwind around her. She then tosses the goblet up into the air which then releases multiple balls of pink light to hit nearby enemies. *Naotora Ii - Generates a petal whirlwind that lifts surrounding enemies into the air. As the targets slowly fall down, Naotora bows her head in apology before striking them with an upward roundhouse kick. When Naotora is in her deification form, she instead releases the Nectar's life-giving powers to make flowers grow around her, overwhelming foes with them while making a pose that replicates the Birth of Venus. Mjölnir The Mjölnir (ミョルニル, Myoruniru) is the iconic warhammer meaning "The Grinder" forged by dwarves for the Norse god of thunder/lightning, Thor. ;Normal Magic Slams the ground to produce a large electrical force. Enemies sent airborne by this attack get struck by lightning afterwards. ;Charge Magic Jumps into the air and conjures a magic circle that calls down lightning to smite foes on a designated spot. Yr - Mjölnir ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Pang De - *Wei Yan - *Zhang Bao - *Taishi Ci - *Lu Bu - After charging enough electric power, Lu Bu leaps up high and strikes the ground hard. The ensuing impact releases a thunderous blast that momentarily leaves behind a large crater. When under the effects of deification, he enlarges Mjölnir to the point of dwarfing him and swings it down on the earth, producing an electric fissure that easily knocks surrounding opponents to different directions. *Chen Gong - Chen Gong summons four soldiers to help him muster enough strength from Mjölnir to drop a giant ball of electricity from above. *Yoshihiro Shimazu - Yoshihiro swings Mjölnir once to the left, another to the right, and then launches an overhead slam to the ground causing fissures and streams of energy to violently erupt from the impact. *Ginchiyo Tachibana - Ginchiyo summons four purple lightning around her for breathing room, then leaps at a high distance while releasing more bolts of lightning in her wake. *Katsuie Shibata - Katsuie triggers a powerful flash of light to daze opponents before lifting them up with an upward swipe. He then throws Mjölnir at his airborne targets for additional damage. *Kanbei Kuroda - Kanbei conjures a giant hand that uses Mjölnir to smack multiple enemies below it repeatedly. *Hanbei Takenaka - Hanbei merges Mjölnir with his compass, allowing him to mow down hordes of enemies with electrified razors while being propelled forward (akin to his original R1 Type Action/Special Skill). The attack ends with Hanbei slamming his weapon on the ground to release a powerful lightning bolt. Harpe The Harpe (ハルパー, Harupā) is a Greek/Roman scythe of power utilized by the titan Cronus/Cronos and the hero Perseus to slay their respective enemies. ;Normal Magic Sweeps enemies off their feet by conjuring a brief cyclone. ;Charge Magic Summons a tornado that moves according to the user's command before dissipating in one massive gust, launching affected targets high up into the air. Hades - Harpe ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Wang Yi - Wang Yi momentarily twirls the Harpe before launching a vertical leaping spin that sucks in unwitting foes to her range of attack. *Li Dian - *Lu Lingqi - Emits a violent hurricane by spinning Harpe in an upward manner, sending nearby enemies into the air and flinging them away with a crisscross slash. *Kunoichi - Kunoichi uses ninjutsu to spin alongside the Harpe, generating a whirlwind of slashes while moving at any direction. *Mitsunari Ishida - Mitsunari creates a fiery slash wave followed by a massive explosion devastating nearby opponents. His deification form has him stop time and zip at different directions repeatedly, leaving behind multiple slash marks that scatter enemies away once the flow of time reverts back to normal. *Kotarō Fūma - Kotarō submerges into the ground with Harpe at hand, allowing him to sneak past enemies above him and catch them off-guard with a radial shockwave. *Toshiie Maeda - Toshiie throws the Harpe like a boomerang, causing it to spin in place and juggle opponents in front of him. Once it twirls back to his direction, he then brings out both of his spears and hits it with a cross slash; the sudden impact forcefully knocks away remaining foes. *Kiyomasa Katō - Manipulates Harpe to ensnare foes within a razor vortex. The twirling weapon returns to Kiyomasa who uses it to fiercely strike the ground before him, causing rocks to scatter and foes to come flying backwards. *Ujiyasu Hōjō - Creates a dark vortex by twirling the Harpe in an upward position repeatedly followed by a massive swing. *Munenori Yagyū - Munenori sends out a violent gust with the Harpe to stun surrounding enemies, then unsheathes his own blade to perform several fast-hitting slashes against them. *Yoshitsugu Ōtani - Yoshitsugu uses Harpe to slash at three frontal directions, leaving residues of blue-colored energy behind. He then launches himself into the air and causes the dormant energy to come rushing upward, damaging any remaining foes unscathed by the previous attack. Lævateinn The Lævateinn (レーヴァテイン, Rēvatein) is a Norse sword of fire whose name (meaning "damaging twig") is mentioned in the Edda poem called Fjölsvinnsmál (in spite of not appearing in the original manuscript). ;Normal Magic Does a prolonged air dash that briefly sets the surrounding area on fire, burning nearby foes along the way ;Charge Magic Summons a large meteor to explode on a specified position, inflicting damage within a massive radius. Ω Lævateinn ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Cao Cao - *Lu Xun - Unleashes a fiery cross-shaped slash mark that continuously burns the target before exploding. *Lu Meng - *Zhou Tai - *Han Dang - *Guan Xing - *Zhang Chunhua - Immobilizes a crowd of enemies within multiple strings and immolates them with a burning round slash. *Yuan Shao - Upon leaping into the air and posing flamboyantly, Yuan Shao does multiple downward thrusts that cause small meteors to shower down on the enemy, immediately ending the barrage with a fiery explosion on the ground. *Kenshin Uesugi - Kenshin summons a large avatar of himself that inflicts four fiery slashes against surrounding opponents. *Sakon Shima - Does a upward diagonal slash to the left before pelting affected foes with raining swords of light. *Musashi Miyamoto - Summons two clones of Musashi wielding a copy of Lævateinn on each hand. The clones simultaneously swing their weapons forward to create a wide slash that clears away surrounding foes. *Motochika Chōsokabe - Motochika manipulates Lævateinn to float above him, causing multiple sparks and show lights to cover the area as he strums his shamisen to release countless sound waves. The combination of sound and visual effects is more than enough to overcome nearby foes. Bow of Artemis The Bow of Artemis (アルテミスの弓, Arutemisu no Yumi) belongs to the Greek Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. ;Normal Magic Sends down arrows of light to pierce through targeted foes, sending them airborne. ;Charge Magic Rapidly fires arrows of light from a third-person perspective, ending the barrage with a more potent shot. Although the user remains stationary during the attack, they can turn around to target foes from all sides. Moon - Artemis ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Sun Shangxiang - Sun Shangxiang crouches down and aims an arrow that splits into several shots before converging together to create a wide burst of light. *Huang Zhong - Huang Zhong conjures seven golden magic circles that radiate fierce light waves upon the enemy. *Yueying - Yueying aims the Bow of Artemis to the sky and fires three arrows that morph into three mechanical hawks dropping bombs in their direction. *Jiang Wei - *Xiahou Ba - Loads up his siege spear onto the enlarged bow (thus also requiring his legs to help pull the bowstring), then fires it straight forward while falling to the ground in recoil. *Hanzō Hattori - Warps into the air and splits into eight clones firing explosive arrows downward. *Ina - Ina fires an enchanted arrow that unleashes a torrent of arrows to continuously pelt foes from all sides. She then fires another arrow that ends the barrage with a potent explosion. *Gracia - Conjures seven colored crystal arrows that instantly launch the moment Gracia fires. *Motonari Mōri - Motonari summons three Bows of Artemis to fire upward simultaneously. Their arrows converge into one large shot descending on the ground with enough force to blow away enemies on screen. *Nobuyuki Sanada - Nobuyuki twirls his weapon to create a fiery ripple which he then shoots at, leaving a wave of fire to engulf enemies in front of him. Dáinsleif The Dáinsleif (ダーインスレイヴ, Dāinsureivu) is a Norse sword meaning "Dáinn/Dead's legacy", created by the dwarfs for King Hǫgni; it is said that wounds inflicted by this blade will never heal, leading to sure-death anytime it is unsheathed. ;Normal Magic Conjures a magic circle that produces several clones of the user to assist them in battle. ;Charge Magic Targets enemies in a horizontal line regardless of distance. Once locked on, the targets are swept into the air before being knocked away with a single slash to the left. Cocytus ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Zhang Liao - *Jia Xu - *Sima Yi - *Zhong Hui - *Jia Chong - *Kojirō Sasaki - Unsheathes Dáinsleif from the ground and attacks foes with his Special Skill 1-version of his Tsubame Gaeshi (via an acute V-shaped cut, but only from right-to-left instead of left-to-right). A few moments before they fall down, every target is struck by horizontal dark lightning slash marks upon him gesturing. *Muneshige Tachibana - Does a wide horizontal slash that leaves behind a fissure trail brimming with light, then unleashes it forward to sweep away enemies from the rear. Performing this attack also encases Muneshige in a protective barrier. *Takatora Tōdō - Produces a multitude of large glaciers followed by several slashes that leave them shattered. *Kagekatsu Uesugi - Kagekatsu stabs Dáinsleif into the ground, cloaking it in flames. He then triggers an explosion followed by several round slashes that leave trails of fire in their wake, ending the attack by conjuring swords of light to pierce the enemies downward. *Orochi X - Orochi X covers the Dáinsleif in dark energy and proceeds to eviscerate his opponents with pitch black slash marks that briefly cover the entire screen. Gullinbursti Gullinbursti (グリンブルステイ, Gurinburusutei) is a Norse boar whose name means "Golden Mane/Bristles"; the mount of Norse god Freyr. ;Normal Magic Summons Gullinbursti to conjure homing fireballs at the enemy. ;Charge Magic Transforms the user into Gullinbursti before charging fiercely for several seconds, leaving trails of fire behind. Slidrugtanne ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Gan Ning - *Xiaoqiao - Xiaoqiao playfully sits on Gullinbursti like a bull rider, causing it to stomp the ground several times in a row. *Ma Chao - Ma Chao summons Gullinbursti as a mount to rush through hordes of enemies while swinging his spear back and forth, stepping off with a quick strike to the ground once the ride is over. *Liu Shan - *Fa Zheng - Calls on Gullinbursti to charge through nearby foes matador-style three times in a row. *Nene - Nene coaxes Gullinbursti to grow in size and dash across the enemies in front of her. *Aya - Entraps enemies in giant glacial spikes before summoning Gullinbursti to bust them down. *Masanori Fukushima - Masanori jumps on Gullinbursti and commands it to stomp the ground and produce a powerful shockwave. *Lady Hayakawa - Summons three copies of Gullinbursti to ram enemies in tandem. Cerberus The Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) is a three-way flail with dog heads; modeled after the Greek three-headed "Hound of Hades". ;Normal Magic Unleashes a trail of ice that freezes foes in its path. ;Charge Magic Locks unto visible enemies and pelts them with homing ice spheres. Lion of Nemea ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Dian Wei - *Xu Zhu - *Yu Jin - *Zhuge Dan - *Dong Zhuo - Knocks enemies off their feet with a moving Cerberus head, then calls out an even larger one to charge forth. *Meng Huo - Meng Huo lets out a fierce cry that causes all three Cerberus heads to fire dark flames in front of the enemy. *Goemon Ishikawa - Goemon gets dragged around by Cerberus as all three of its heads move forward biting anything within its path before generating a large radial shockwave. *Magoichi Saika - All three Cerberus heads release a sound wave to daze foes before Magoichi sends them flying with a volley of bullets from left to right. *Yoshimoto Imagawa - Kicks Cerberus into the air repeatedly. The first kick sends enemies airborne, the second kick causes Cerberus to produce a tall glacier, and the last kick leaves behind multiple glaciers on another spot. Talaria The Talaria (タラリア, Tararia) are a pair of winged footwear meaning "Of The Ankles" used as the symbol of the Greek/Roman messenger god, Hermes/Mercury; known to make any who wear these run as swift as any bird. ;Normal Magic Stomps at enemies while leaping in the air. User can remain airborne indefinitely until they stomp the ground. ;Charge Magic The user aims towards a particular position from up high and launches themselves downward at amazing speed. Lumen Talaria ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Xu Huang - *Yue Jin - *Zhou Yu - *Ling Tong - *Bao Sanniang - Bao Sanniang launches a barrage of sharp cat scratches while skidding forward from left to right. *Wang Yuanji - Wang Yuanji throws countless knives in different directions while skidding wildly back and forth. The attack ends with her launching a downward somersault kick. *Masamune Date - Masamune tumbles into the air, attacking enemies with strong winds before propelling himself higher with a leaping spin. He then fires multiple bullets repeatedly, triggering an explosion on the ground before landing. *Ranmaru Mori - Ranmaru uses Talaria to zip across the enemy lines at high speed, with each strike accelerating even more until the wielder splits into four clones that launch a coordinated assault to the center. *Nagamasa Azai - Using Talaria's powers, Nagamasa moves himself at high speed to thrust at multiple foes from different directions with the final hit sending them a few distances back. *Kojūrō Katakura - Kojūrō uses Talaria to effortlessly dash forward while hacking at enemies back and forth using a laser blade. Taijitu The Taijitu (太極図, Taikyokuzu; lit. Great Pole Chart) is a mirror containing the yin-yang symbol diagram that represents both monist and dualist beliefs in Chinese philosophy. ;Normal Magic Teleports the user to an enemy's position from a short distance. ;Charge Magic Summons a magic circle that leaves behind three large yin yang symbols in its wake. As the symbols quickly detonate, the user is warped to the last symbol's location. Vortex Taijitu ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Taigong Wang - Taigong Wang flings his rod that releases a shockwave that knocks away surrounding enemies while flinging his rod again the other direction which plants six yin-yang bombs. *Fu Xi - Augmenting his sword with the Taijitu, Fu Xi strikes the earth with enough force to emit a violent shockwave. *Nuwa - Encases the surrounding area within an icy force field that shatters with one slice, sending foes around her flying. *Sanzang - Sanzang uses the Taijitu to momentarily halt her opponents' movements before entrapping them in an aerial dance that generates a powerful whirlwind. *Kaguya - Kaguya cloisters herself within a giant bamboo tree that breaks open with powerful light that severely damages surrounding foes. *Nezha (Cyborg) - Nezha surrounds himself within a sphere of pure energy, immediately leaping himself up and striking the ground to release a wide-range shockwave. *Shennong - Shennong turns his whip into a cattail that grows in size and swings it in a circular motion, causing vegetation to violently sprout around the vicinity. *Nezha (Human) - Nezha jumps high into the air and launches a fiery dive that sends large groups of enemies airborne. Purging Pestle The Purging Pestle (降魔杵, Gōmasho; lit. Demon Conjuring Pestle) is a pestle of Tibetan Buddhist origins tied closely to demonic power. ;Normal Magic Slams pestle unto the ground to create a violent earthquake. ;Charge Magic Throws pestle in an arc to produce an explosive effect that sends enemies flying. Golden Pestle ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic *Da Ji - Da Ji conjures a rush of energy from the ground to send foes airborne, then uses the Demonic Pestle like a bat to fling them away before laughing. *Kiyomori Taira - As Kiyomori's prayer beads encircle the Demonic Pestle, he telekinetically wields it to swipe at his foes twice before slamming it down to produce a powerful tremor. *Sun Wukong - After doing a short backflip, Sun Wukong tumbles towards his foes while enlarging himself. With two clones mimicking his actions and size, he does a deafening chest beating before using the pestle to violently strike the ground. The clones briefly continue to follow Sun Wukong once the attack ends. *Dodomeki - Dodomeki uses his elongated arm to swing the Demonic Pestle in a clockwise formation before slamming it unto the earth. *Gyūki - Using the Demonic Pestle's powers to grow in epic proportions, Gyūki does a body slam that sends rocks flying at all directions. *Tamamo - Tamamo empowers herself with enchanted Greek runes to telekinetically batter foes with the Demonic Pestle before slamming it on the ground to release a shockwave. *Kyūbi - Kyūbi tosses the pestle forward and causes it to emit a violent maelstrom to juggle enemies in front of her repeatedly. *Hundun - Hundun leaps upward and strikes the ground with pestle in hand, creating a powerful tremor that sends enemies flying. While in mid-air, he attacks his victims with multiple slices before slamming them downward with an overhead swing. The attack ends with Hundun summoning the pestle once more to engulf the area while also enabling him to fly. *Diamondback - Diamondback twirls the Demonic Pestle into the air, neglecting to run for cover as it grows in size and lands on him. Keraunos A divine staff wielded by Zeus. It can create lightning bolts capable of destroying the universe itself. ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic Keraunos EX ;Normal Magic Call forth lightning and draw in surrounding enemies. ;Charge Magic Ascends into the air, raining down giant bolts of lightning creating a shockwave several times. Zeus lands alongside the thunderbolt at the final strike. ;Unique Magic Generates a massive ball of electrical energy and detonates it through Zeus's powerful punch. Aegis Athena's majestic shield. It emits rays of light that can turn any living being into stone. ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic Aegis EX ;Normal Magic Deploy Aegis as wings and fly quickly across the battlefield, shattering all petrified enemies along the way. ;Charge Magic Summons a snub dodecahedron prism above Athena that reflects the light emitted by Aegis to petrify or shatter enemies over a greater distance. ;Unique Magic Expands Aegis greatly, petrifying all enemies within view, then sends Aegis forward, shattering every enemy petrified. Typhon A soul-stirring spear possessed by Ares. It morphs into twin dragons that belch billowing sheets of fire. ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic Typhon EX ;Normal Magic Typhon instantly breathes lightning, shocking enemies in a straight line. ;Charge Magic Charges Typhon for different attacks. Hurls fireballs across a wide arc at low charge. Heaves a giant fireball that causes a large explosion at medium charge. Discharges a flaming ray in a straight line at maximum charge. ;Unique Magic Shoots Ares out from Typhon, creating a powerful blast of fire. Gungnir A mystical spear wielded by Odin. Its destructive power increases as it absorbs magic from its surroundings. ;Normal Magic Freezes time and all beings except Odin across the entire map. The remaining effect duration is indicated by the counting of Gungnir's shards appearing behind Odin. ;Charge Magic Fire Gungnir with free control. Continuously shoots out Gungnir's shards until the spear reaches a point of impact. Gungnir EX ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic ;Unique Magic Causes Gugnir to descend as a drill, damaging nearby enemies multiple times. Mistilteinn Perseus's mystical spear. It uses magic to grow strangely morphing tentacles that can seek out the enemy. ;Normal Magic ;Charge Magic Mistilteinn EX ;Normal Magic Swiftly rushes forward, causing branches to erupt along the way. ;Charge Magic Targets a narrow band of enemies to bind, then follows with summoning a colossal root to damage and thrust all nearby enemies into the air. ;Unique Magic Entwines all nearby enemies, paralyzing them for a moment then releasing them with the thrashing of the stems. Gallery Character Renders= Sacred Treasure 9 (WO4).png|Takakage Kobayakawa with the Caduceus Sacred Treasure 12 (WO4).png|Xingcai with the Trident Sacred Treasure 3 (WO4).png|Guo Jia with the Brísingamen Sacred Treasure 6 (WO4).png|Xu Shu with the Gleipnir Sacred Treasure 2 (WO4).png|Okuni with the Nectar Sacred Treasure 14 (WO4).png|Ginchiyo Tachibana with the Mjölnir Sacred Treasure 13 (WO4).png|Lu Lingqi with the Harpe Sacred Treasure 1 (WO4).png|Lu Xun with the Lævateinn Sacred Treasure 4 (WO4).png|Gracia with the Bow of Artemis Sacred Treasure 11 (WO4).png|Takatora Tōdō with the Dáinsleif Sacred Treasure 5 (WO4).png|Ma Chao with the Gullinbursti Sacred Treasure 10 (WO4).png|Dian Wei with the Cerberus Sacred Treasure 7 (WO4).png|Masamune Date with the Talaria Sacred Treasure 8 (WO4).png|Da Ji with the Purging Pestle |-|Alternate Skins= Sacred Treasure - Caduceus 2 (WO4).png|Caduceus alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Trident 2 (WO4).png|Trident alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Mjolnir 2 (WO4).png|Mjölnir alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Harpe 2 (WO4).png|Harpe alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Laevateinn 2 (WO4).png|Lævateinn alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Cerberus 2 (WO4).png|Cerberus alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Talaria 2 (WO4).png|Talaria alternate skin Sacred Treasure - Purging Pestle 2 (WO4).png|Purging Pestle alternate skin Category:Gameplay